


Day 11: Snogging in Front of the Fireplace ft. Meenvris

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Because I need my fragile shipper heart intact for the holiday season dang it, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smoochies, Dream Bubbles, F/F, Fish Puns, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Let's just pretend that these two never broke up in canon, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Vriska has brought Meenah to an unusual memory containting a fireplace in their dream bubble travels. She claims to have done this in order to celebrate 12th Perigee's Eve, but Meenah suspects that may just be a pretense for spending some quality time together; not that she minds.(Part of my 25 Day Holiday OTP challenge. Will feature multiple ships from multiple fandoms. These will all be quickly-written, silly drabbles so please don't judge them too harshly. UwU)





	Day 11: Snogging in Front of the Fireplace ft. Meenvris

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit shorter, but I think it turned out sweet. For some reason, the only version of Vriska I find myself consistently liking is ghost!Vriska paired with Meenah. I suppose she brings out the best in her.
> 
> I find immense solace in the fact that it is entirely canonically possible that alternate versions of Meenah and Vriska remained matesprits in the dream bubbles. If you wanna, you can join me in seeing this story as being about those alternate versions of these characters so that they're both together and happy forever. UwU

Of all the near endless possibilities offered in the dream bubbles, of all the tapestried memories that composed it, _why_ had Vriska chosen this one to visit? Meenah didn’t ask any questions when Vriska had taken her by the wrist and insistently dragged her along through the bubble. Exploring and plundering their suspended afterlife was just routine for them, but ordinarily it involved more exciting things than some small hive’s fireplace.

“Uh, Fishka?” Meenah warily asked. “Water we doin’ in the middle of a 12 Perigee’s Eve card?”

Vriska, who had been examining the fire and prodding at one of the logs, glanced back at her. “Um, because it actually _is_ 12th Perigee’s Eve?” Looking back into the fire, she added to herself, “Well, I’m pretty sure it is anyways. Haven’t been able to keep dates straight since I died. It’s at least close.”

“Aw shell,” Meenah hissed out. “12th Perigee’s? Haven’t celebrated that since Beforus.”

Grinning devilishly as she backed away from the fire, Vriska twirled one of her locks between her fingers. “That’s the point. Figured it’d be nice for us to take some time and chill out for the holidays.”

Meenah leaned past Vriska to stare at the crackling orange fire. “And you wanna do that with a fire?”

“The fire’s just for ambiance!” Vriska threw her hands up. “This is about you and me using the fire to settle in and get cozy however we like.”

Raising her eyebrows and nodding as she let her guard down, Meenah sighed out, “Whale, alright then, Fishka. If you’re lookin’ to get cozy, count me in.”

Pulling up her long braids so they wouldn’t get in the way, Meenah plopped herself down on the warm wooden floor in front of the fireplace. The sea-dweller reclined with her hands behind her back, patting the spot right beside her and smirking at Vriska.

Glad to see that her matesprit was more open to her idea, Vriska lowered herself to the ground and sat with her legs in front of her, one bent at the knee and the other flat to the floor. She absently wiggled the toes of her closet foot in the fire’s heat, watching the flames dance and convulse.

“Ya got any irons in that fire?” Meenah quipped, leaning over towards Vriska.

Humming a single, confident laugh, Vriska proudly replied, “Many, as a matter of fact. Gotta keep those irons hot to keep myself busy.”

“For a busy troll, ya shore got a lotta time to spend on hanging around with me,” Meenah observed, brushing one of her fins over Vriska’s cheek.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re one of the irons,” Vriska explained, resisting the urge to giggle at the ticklish trails Meenah’s fin left on her face.

Meenah broke into a giant, sharp-toothed smirk. “Guess that means ya think I’m pretty hot, eh?”

“What’s this?” Vriska turned to her matesprit in faux surprise. “A joke that _wasn’t_ a fish pun? You feeling alright, Peixes 2.0?”

“Haven’t heard that nickname in a while,” Meenah mumbled. “And clam up, I’m gillarious.”

“Aww, there’s no need to start _trouting_ ,” Vriska reached over and lightly pinched Meenah’s cheek. “I can _carppreciate_ your endless puns.”

“Seems more like you’re bein’ sardinonic,” Meenah countered. “That last one was a bit weak, by the wave.”

Letting out a trilled, haughty laugh, Vriska waved a hand. “I’d best quit while I’m ahead, then. No need to start an unnecessary pun war. That’s hardly in the holiday spirit, wouldn’t you say?”

Absentmindedly humming in agreement, Meenah scooted closer across the floor towards Vriska, reaching up to run a hand through her dreadlocks. “How about that gettin’ cozy you mentioned?”

Vriska peered back and forth between the two of them. “Whale, we’re right here.”

“Stop stealin’ my fish puns.”

“Make me, Meenfish.”

Each troll silently dared the other to make a move, staring each other down with white, ghostly eyes for several tense seconds. Meenah was the one who eventually broke, stilling her hand in Vriska’s hair and pulling her forward to lock their mouths together.

Smirking against Meenah’s lips, Vriska kissed the sea-dweller back with equal eagerness. She brought up one of her hands to Meenah’s fin, lightly petting it in just the way she knew never failed to calm her matesprit.

The pair stayed wrapped up together, smooching in the firelight and basking in their shared warmth and the radiance of the fireplace. In that drawn-out moment of intimacy, Meenah finally understood why Vriska had brought her there. She’d been planning to engage in sloppy makeouts the whole time. _That sneaky glubberfucker._

_Thus ends the eleventh day of Christmas._


End file.
